Infinite Perfection
by dance in storm
Summary: Infinite perfection —seperti itulah dirinya merasa sekarang. Hanya dengan semua ini, dia merasa bahwa dirinya adalah sebuah kesempurnaan tiada batas, hari ini, atau selamanya / "SELAMAT ULANG TAHUUUUUNNNN (Sayang / Ayah! / Bloody Spaniard! / Aru! / Honhon / Bastardo! / Ve / Antonio-san / Kesese) !" / Spain's Birth Day, 12 of February. RnR?


**Hanya ide nyasar dan nganggur yang kesian jika ga diberi kerjaan (?) mejeng di FHI :D Mumpung Oyabun lagi Ultah sekarang (12 Februari, yes?) Hepding **—**Hepi riding (selamat mengendarai).**

* * *

Sebuah Porsche putih mengkilat melaju pelan melintasi sebuah gerbang hitam yang menjulang tinggi. Gerbang yang bahkan terbuka secara otomatis itu, membuka lebar dan mengantar mesin buatan manusia itu untuk melanjutkan perjalanan, sebelum kembali menutup secara otomatis pula. Sebuah halaman yang luas, menjadi rute baru bagi si mobil. Dengan pepohonan atau tanaman perdu dan semak-semak berbunga, tertanam di sisi dan kanan jalan —bagaikan sebuah jejeran pelayan yang siap menyambut kedatangannya. Hamparan rerumputan hijau yang tertata dan terpotong rapi menjadi pemandangan yang indah di sore hari, dengan satu dua kelinci yang meloncat kesana-kemari, seolah mengejar beberapa kupu-kupu berelok warna yang beterbangan mengelilingi taman tersebut. Sebuah kolam tampak menampung air sebiru samudra dengan hamparan dedaunan teratai yang mengambang manis di atas permukaannya. Sebuah patung beton putih berbentuk gadis Yunani kuno tampak berdiri di tengah taman itu, dengan sebuah patung guci di genggamannya yang senantiasa mengucurkan air.

Pada akhirnya, mobil yang tergolong dalam spesifikasi mobil mewah itu berhenti ketika sudah memasuki garasi. Mesin yang menderu halus itu akhirnya mati, sebelum pintu kemudi terbuka dan keluarlah satu sosok dari dalamnya.

BLAM.

Begitulah suara yang terdengar ketika pintu kemudi kembali tertutup dengan sedikit keras. Entah karena apa, tetapi jika kita melihat pada ekspresi si empunya, mungkin bisa disimpulkan bahwa pintu mobil itu menjadi sasaran pelampiasan _bad mood_, yang tengah dirasakan oleh si empu.

Dan wajah putih kecoklatan itu sedikit tertekuk masam sembari mulut tipis itu menghela napas sedikit lirih.

Dengan menenteng tas kantor di tangan kanan, kedua kaki beralas sepatu pantoefel hitam mengkilat itu melangkah.

Antonio Carriedo telah pulang.

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Infinite Perfection**** © dance in storm**

**I don't own the picture of this story.**

**I just own the plot of the story and don't gain any commercial advantages from it**

**Warning: Kayak biasanya, deh, ye. Lupa aye apa aje macam-macam warning :0 Rate T for cursing, ya~ Mau dibikin K+ kok ga pantas juga :/  
**

**Just for fun :D**

**Selamat membaca**

**Long Live FHI and ****Say NO to Plagiarism****! Mari berkarya dengan hati dan imajinasi :D**

Entah apa yang kemarin malam dimimpikannya, Antonio sama sekali tidak mengerti dan tidak mengingatnya sama sekali. Karena, tanpa firasat apapun, entah bagaimana bisa, ia mengawali hari ini dengan suasana hati yang sangat buruk hingga tadi ia nyaris saja memecat sekretaris pribadinya di kantor hanya karena gadis itu telat dua menit dari jam masuk kantor.

Sangat buruk hingga ia merasa lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum ceria seperti biasanya. Entah kemana aura _happy-go-lucky _yang selalu menjadi _stereotype_ yang diberikan orang-orang padanya. Dari pagi ia memasang wajah masam, membentak di sana-sini, tidak sabaran, dan mudah sekali tersinggung. Antonio yang ceria entah dimana, dan kini yang ada hanyalah satu 'sosok bagai bajak laut yang kehilangan tangan palsunya', seperti kata beberapa teman dekatnya yang sangat mengenalnya ketika dia berada dalam keadaan marah.

Tetapi salah siapa. Toh Antonio bukan begini karena kemauannya sendiri kok.

Salah siapa jika kemarin ia berekspektasi begitu tinggi akan hari ini. Salah siapa jika ia mengharap bahwa orang-orang yang begitu ia sayangi, akan memberikannya sesuatu yang spesial atau begitu berharga, hanya untuk hari ini. Salahkah ia jika ia merasa kecewa ketika pagi ini ia mendapati bahwa sisi lain ranjangnya terasa dingin saat ia meraba-raba untuk berusaha mencari kehangatan yang sangat disukainya, tetapi kehangatan itu sendiri malah berpindah tidur ke kamar buah hati mereka —_what a retarded thing to do_!

Dan salahkah ia jika ia langsung mengarah pada kondisi _super bad mood_ ketika perempuan berhelai pirang sebahu itu tidak mengatakan kalimat yang diharapkannya —setidaknya, menjurus pada kalimat yang diharapkannya —bahkan ketika ia melangkah pergi dari rumah untuk berangkat ke kantor. Bahkan putra (1) mereka hanya mengucapkan 'Sampai jumpa nanti, Ayah' seperti biasanya, sesaat setelah Antonio menurunkannya dari mobil, di depan sekolahnya.

Intinya, Antonio merasa sangat-sangat-amat super dongkol ketika dia bahkan tidak mendapat _a fu**ing single goddamn happy fu**ing birth freaking day_ di ulang tahunnya yang ke 27, tepat pada hari ini!

Bahkan ia tidak mampu berkonsentrasi di kantor ketika berkali-kali ia melirik ponselnya. Menanti satu pesan atau satu telepon singkat yang menyatakan kalimat yang dinanti-nantinya. Namun nihil. Hingga jam kantor habis dan ia pulang, ia tidak mendapatkan satu ucapan apapun.

_Hell_ —bahkan teman-teman dan para sahabat dekatnya satu pun tidak ada yang mengiriminya ucapan apapun! Lewat pesan, telepon, e-mail, atau secara langsung.

Pengkhianat.

Apa sebegitu sibuknya mereka dengan pekerjaan mereka hingga mengingat ulang tahunnya saja tidak sempat? Dan.. apa sudah begitu tidak berarti lagi dirinya di mata istri dan putranya hingga mereka bahkan tidak memberinya pertanda apapun bahwa mereka mengingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari di mana ia dilahirkan di dunia.

Terkesan kekanakan memang, Antonio sadar. Tetapi sejak kecil, ia memang dibesarkan menjadi anak yang selalu bahagia dengan orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang begitu menyayanginya. Sangat menyayangi hingga keluarga besarnya tak pernah melewatkan sekalipun hari ulang tahunnya. Sangat menyayangi hingga pada pukul dua belas malam lewat sedetikpun, pernah ada beberapa orang yang sudah memberinya ucapan selamat baik lewat pesan atau apa. Sangat sayang hingga bahkan tahun kemarin ia merayakannya di kantor bersama teman-teman dan rekan kerjanya.

Hanya sekarang saja sepertinya hidupnya terasa sangat menjengkelkan.

Melangkah meniti anak tangga teras depan, Antonio menghela napas berat sembari melonggarkan dasinya. Rasa capek, penat, dan dongkol bercampur menjadi satu hingga ia siap melempar tatapan tajam pada siapapun yang tak sengaja bertatap muka dengannya.

Antonio terus melangkah melintasi teras depan rumahnya yang lumayan luas. Tiang-tiang penyangga atap tampak menjulang dengan berbagai ukiran dan ornamen arsitektur yang tak bisa dibilang sederhana.

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia telah sampai di depan pintu berdaun dua yang menjulang lebar dan tinggi di depannya. Tidak segera membuka gagang pintunya, ketika dirinya justru terbengong dan sedikit terpaku ketika melihat sebuah kertas kecil tertempel di salah satu daun pintu —tepat di depan kedua bola _emerald _-nya.

Sedikit ragu, dikelupasnya secara hati-hati kertas yang menempel di permukaan pintu itu. Memegangnya di depan wajahnya, dalam hati ia membaca,

**1. Dua belas tahun yang lalu adalah pertama kalinya aku dan kau bertemu di SMA. Kau ingat, aku pertama tidak menyukaimu karena kupikir kau sangat tidak **_**awesome**_—**dan benar, kau sampai sekarang tak akan pernah menjadi **_**awesome **_**jika tidak bergaul denganku si Raja **_**Awesome **_**ini.**

**Semoga kau semakin tambah **_**awesome**_**.**

Mengernyit heran, Antonio sedikit menahan senyumnya membaca kalimat di kertas itu. Ia tahu siapa penulis kalimat ini. Selain karena kata _awesome _yang signifikan itu, juga karena hanyalah Gilbert Beilschmidt-lah satu-satunya orang di dunia yang memiliki gaya tulisan _acak-adut_ seperti ini.

Menggenggam kertas itu di tangan kanannya, Antonio membuka pintu di depannya, dan berucap, "Aku pulang."

Sepi.

Tidak ada yang menyahuti suaranya. Tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya di mana ia akan selalu melihat istrinya menyambutnya, atau putranya yang berlari-lari dengan kaki mungilnya untuk meminta gendong padanya.

Antonio memutar bola mata, "Bagus. Bahkan kini mereka sepertinya pergi. Dan tidak berpamitan padaku."

Setelah kembali menutup pintu, Antonio melangkah menuju sofa ruang tamu. Namun, sebelum ia menduduki sofa itu untuk melepas lelah sejenak, ia tertegun ketika mendapati sebuah kertas tertempel di sandaran sofa.

**2. Aku tidak begitu tahu dirimu karena aku mengenalmu juga dari Gilbert. Tetapi yang aku tahu adalah bahwa kau orang yang sangat manis dan ceria. Dan dari apa yang kulihat, kau juga pemimpin keluarga yang bertanggung jawab dan mampu membuat anak istrimu bahagia. **_**Well, **_**meski aku sempat kecewa karena kau tidak menikahi Lovino. Aha :D**

**Semoga kau semakin mampu menjadi suami yang baik dan ayah yang membanggakan ;)**

**E. Herdevary**

Herdevary? Pikir Antonio sembari masih menatap kertas itu. Istri Roderich itu, ya?

Tetapi bukan itu yang membuat Antonio sangat heran dan mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Pasalnya, mendapati kertas dengan tulisan Gilbert di depan pintu bukanlah hal yang tidak wajar dan aneh —Gilbert memang suka melakukan hal tak terduga, gila, dan tak penting demikian.

Tetapi, apa urusannya Herdevary menulis surat dan menempelkannya di sofanya begini? Dan kemana juga istri dan putra Antonio?

Memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan, Antonio terduduk di sofa sembari menaruh dua surat yang didapatnya, di sampingnya. Tangannya terulur, hendak mengambil sebuah tomat dari nampan buah-buahan di meja di depannya, demi mengisi perut sejenak sebelum makan malam nanti. Tetapi, lagi-lagi ia terhenti ketika mendapati bahwa sebuah kertas kecil tertempel di permukaan salah satu tomat yang tampak merah segar itu.

Ada apa? Ini semua semakin terlihat dan terasa tidak wajar!

Ada apa dengan rumahnya yang tiba-tiba seolah menjadi kantor pos konyol begini?

Mengambilnya, Antonio segera membacanya.

**3. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktuku untuk menulis kalimat bodoh ini untuk orang sialan sepertimu. Tetapi apa boleh buat, bagaimanapun, sialnya, kau sudah pernah membantuku dalam hidupku. Dan aku tak mau repot-repot berucap manis untuk orang menjijikkan sepertimu.**

**Semoga kau mampu meraih apapun keinginan tolol dalam hidupmu, **_**Bastardo**_.

Ini pasti dari Lovino, sahabat yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik kandungnya sendiri.

Tentu saja. Jelas. Siapa lagi.

Dan pertanyaan yang berkecimpung di hati Antonio, masihlah sama. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa yang terjadi?

Ia menemukan surat begini ketika ia membuka pintu. Lalu ketika ia hendak duduk di sofa. Dan sekarang, ketika ia hendak mengambil satu tomat dari meja ruang tamu ini….

Ah.

Kedua matanya sedikit melebar ketika kesadaran itu menyentuh otaknya.

Apakah… Apakah kertas semacam ini akan ada di benda apapun yang biasanya akan digunakan atau disentuhnya secara rutin ketika ia pulang dari bekerja? Ia memang terbiasa membuka pintu sendiri —tanpa mengandalkan pelayan, ketika pulang kantor. Ia juga akan selalu duduk di sofa terlebih dahulu untuk melepas lelah. Dan ia juga akan memakan satu dua tomat yang dihidangkan istrinya di meja untuk mengganjal perutnya.

Apakah surat ini….

Apakah ini semacam kejutan di hari ulang tahunnya sekarang?

Oh.

Dan tanpa berpikir apa-apa lagi, kedua kaki itu melangkah pergi dari sana.

-oOo-

**4. Hei, seksi. Andai kau bukan sahabatku, aku tidak keberatan dulu untuk melamarmu. Honhonhon… Seorang yang sangat **_**passionate **_**seperti dirimu memang menyenangkan untuk dijadikan sahabat. Ingat waktu-waktu kita dan Gilbert bersama saat SMA dan kuliah dulu, oke?**

**Semoga kau makin sukses. Dan oh ya, semoga dalam waktu dekat aku bisa memiliki keponakan kembar darimu. Jangan kecewakan Kakakmu ini ya D:**

Seulas senyum terlukis di bibir itu ketika ia membaca kertas kecil yang ia temukan tertempel di tembok sebelah penggantungan pakaian, saat ia melepas jasnya dan menggantungkannya di sana.

**5. **_**W'sh y' d'best**_**. Berwald**

Meski sangat singkat dan terkesan tidak niat begitu, Antonio tetap tersenyum ketika mendapati kertas itu tertempel di pintu dapur, yang ia temukan saat Antonio hendak membukanya.

**6. **_**Bloody **__**Spaniard**_**! Jangan GR dulu ketika tahu bahwa aku menulis ini untukmu. Oh tidak, demi Ratu Victoria, jangan berpikir bahwa aku telah melunak padamu, **_**dammit**_**!**

_**Happy fu**ing birthbloodyday and don't fu**ing mess with me anybloodymore**_**!**

Bahkan tak biasanya Antonio akan tersenyum selebar ini ketika mengingat Arthur Kirkland, si penulis dari surat yang ia temukan di permukaan salah satu gelas yang akan diambilnya.

Sepertinya, Antonio telah bisa sedikit demi sedikit, mengurangi _bad mood_nya dengan surat-surat kecil yang kini tengah ia kumpulkan dalam saku kemejanya.

**7. Antonio-**_**san**_**. **_**Arigato Gozaimasu**_** karena telah mau bekerja sama dengan proyek saya bulan lalu. Saya memang tidak begitu dekat dengan Antonio-**_**san**_**, tetapi saya yakin bahwa Antonio-**_**san**_** adalah teman dan rekan yang baik dan pribadi yang menyenangkan.**

**Selamat ulang tahun.**

Antonio melonggarkan dasinya yang masih terpakai sembari tertawa kecil.

Satu kertas lagi yang ia temukan dalam permukaan lemari pendingin saat ia hendak mengambil minuman dingin dari dalam sana.

**8. Ve~~ Antonio! Aku akan mentraktirmu pasta~~ Selamat ulang tahun, ya~~ Oh ya, semoga kau semakin sukses dalam usahamu sehingga mampu mempromosikan diriku dalam jabatan yang lebih tinggi di perusahaanmu, Ve~~**

Antonio meneguk minumannya sembari membaca surat yang ia temukan di punggung kursi makan, saat ia menariknya untuk mendudukinya.

**9. Semoga panjang umur. Sehat walafiat. Mudah rejeki. Lancar usahamu. Bahagia keluargamu. Tambah ganteng wajahmu **(?)**. Tambah jadi orang yang baik, dermawan, dan ingat pada nusa dan bangsa. Dan jika bisa, semoga bisa nambah istri. **_**Just kidding**_** -.-**

**Ludwig.**

Nyaris terkena serangan jantung Antonio ketika ia mendapati bahwa surat alay dan lebay itu berasal dari laki-laki _stoic _dan _being all macho _seperti Ludwig Beilschmidt.

Satu kertas lagi ia temukan di permukaan jam dinding saat Antonio ingin melihat pukul berapa sekarang.

Dan ia harus mengutuk kesal Ludwig. Seperti tidak ada tempat lain saja hingga ia menaruh surat itu di tempat setinggi itu. Antonio harus sampai naik ke atas kursi untuk mengambilnya.

**10. Selamat ulang tahun yang ke 26, **_**aru**_**. Katamu dulu kau ingin kapan-kapan jalan-jalan ke Tembok Besar Cina, **_**aru**_**? **_**Well,**_** keinginanmu itu tercapai, **_**aru**_**. Aku sudah mempersiapkan tiket penerbangan untukmu sekeluarga **_**plus**_** hotel untuk menginap selama seminggu, **_**aru**_**, sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu.**

**Ps: nanti kalau aku ulang tahun, kado aku tiket penerbangan dan menginap saat ke Barcelona, ya, **_**aru**_**? Aiyaaa~~ :D**

Antonio tersenyum sembari sedikit _sweat dropped _saat mendapati bahwa Wang Yao salah menuliskan angka ulang tahunnya. Tetapi tak apalah. Ia sudah terlanjur sangat senang dan antusias terhadap permainan dapatkan-kertas-ucapan-ultah-di-tempat-tempat-tertentu ini.

Dan kertas dari Wang Yao itu ia temukan di rak sepatu, saat ia hendak menaruh sepatu kerjanya yang baru ia lepas.

**11. Beruntunglah, kau mendapatkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari Hero ini! Selamat ulang tahun Antonio! Semoga semua yang terbaik akan kau dapatkan **—**kecuali menjadi Hero; posisi itu hanyalah untukku.**

**Kau mau kutraktir apa? **_**Burger**_**? **_**Fried chicken**_**? **_**Hot dog**_**? **_**Cola**_**? **_**Fried potato**_**?**

Antonio hanya mengerutkan hidungnya ketika membaca deret makanan itu.

Satu surat dari temannya yang berasal dari Amerika, ia temukan di pegangan besi daritangga, saat ia mulai meniti anak tangga menuju ke lantai lebih atas.

**12. Mr. Carriedo. Selamat ulang tahun. Semoga kau diberi hidup yang jauh lebih indah dan bahagia.**

**L. Zwingli.**

Satu lagi di ujung atas pegangantangga, saat ia nyaris selesai meniti anak tangga itu.

**13. Hidup itu seperti musik. Terdiri dari berbagai macam ritme dan aneka melodi. Jazz, rock, pop… Yang akan mampu mengalun indah, keras, dan berwarna. Yang mampu membuat tertawa, tapi juga terkadang menyedihkan hingga membuat pendengarnya meneteskan air mata. Simfoni hidup yang akan terus mengalir selama masih ada sang komposer yang menciptakan, dan konduktor yang mengarahkan.**

**Intinya, selamat ulang tahun. **—**Roderich.**

Kertas yang membuat Antonio _sweat dropped plus_ melongo ga ketulungan itu, tertemukan di pintu ruang kerjanya, saat Antonio hendak membukanya.

**14. Kau bertambah usia, **_**da**_**? :D Hanya beda lima tahun lebih muda denganku, **_**da**_**? :D Semoga kau diberi umur yang diberkahi dan dicerahi olehNya **—**sehingga mungkin, kau akan mendapat hidayah untuk mempertimbangkan lagi tawaranku untuk mengakuisisi****perusahaanmu, **_**da**_**? :D kolkolkolz…**

Jika tidak ingat bahwa hari ini ulang tahunnya dan ia tengah merasa cukup bahagia, Antonio pasti sudah akan merobek kertas yang ia temukan di meja utama di ruang kerjanya itu.

**15. Jangan pikir setelah enam tahun kau menikahi adikku, aku tak akan sanggup merobek pe**smu dan mengakhiri hidup menyedihkanmu sebagai seorang lelaki, jika aku tahu kau menyakiti Bella sedikit saja, **_**you fu**head**_**!**

Kali ini, daripada sebuah kartu selamat ulang tahun seperti sebelumnya, adalah sebuah kertas yang lebih terasa sebagai surat ancaman dan teror.

Antonio menemukannya di punggung kursi putarnya, ketika ia menariknya hendak mendudukinya.

_Geez_, itu si Willem kapan bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa suka tidak suka, Antonio sekarang adalah adik iparnya?!

**16. **_**W'sh y' d'best**_**. Natalia**

Mengambil surat yang ia temukan di map salah satu berkas kantornya yang tertumpuk di meja di depannya, Antonio mengerutkan dahi bingung.

Sepertinya kalimat ini sama persis dengan tulisan di kertas Berwarld. Hanya nama pengirimnya saja yang berbeda.

**17. Selamat ulang tahun, Ayah. Semoga Tuhan memberi Ayah semua yang Ayah impi dan butuhkan. Aku bangga punya Ayah seperti Ayah.**

**Ps: Kapan aku mendapatkan adik? :/**

Tatapan Antonio berubah menjadi sangat lembut ketika melihat tulisan tak rapi dan acak-acakan itu. Putranya yang bahkan baru menginjak sekolah dasar, menuliskan ini untuknya. Dengan kalimat sederhana, namun sungguh, menjadi kalimat yang paling menyentuh hatinya dari semua surat yang telah didapatkannya sekarang.

Sepertinya malam ini ia harus berunding dengan Bella untuk mengabulkan permintaan putra mereka itu, sebagai kado ulang tahun putra mereka tahun depan.

Satu kertas lagi sudah ia dapatkan, yang kali ini tertempel di layar komputer di mejanya.

**18. HBD **—**Lukas**.

Antonio tertawa kecil melihat tulisan singkat, padat, dan sedikit absurd yang ditulis oleh rekan kuliahnya dulu, seorang pemuda yang berasal dari Norwegia.

Satu kertas lagi sudah ia temukan saat ia hendak menarik laci mejanya.

**19. Antonio! Semoga kau diberi umur yang barokah dan hidup yang berkah. Semoga semakin mampu membentuk keluarga yang **_**sakinah, mawaddah, warrohmah**_**. Amin.**

**Gupta.**

Surat dari laki-laki separuh baya asal Mesir itu, Antonio temukan di permukaan kaca jendela dari ruangan kerjanya, saat pemuda itu hendak menutup tirainya.

**20. Idem sama surat-surat sebelumnya**—**Vash.**

Mungkin ekspresi Antonio jika digambarkan singkat, seperti ini: -_-"

Satu kertas lagi yang ia temukan di permukaan layar TV, saat Antonio melintas di dekat situ.

Semakin menuju ke arah kamarnya, jantung Antonio semakin berdetak kencang. Semakin antusias.

Dan senyum itu semakin merekah lebar.

**21. Idem ama Vash **—**Heracles K.**.

'Dasar pemalas' batin Antonio sembari tersenyum membaca kertas yang ia dapatkan dari permukaan guci di ruang tengah.

**22. **_**Happy Birth Day**_**, Antonio :D **_**Wish you aaalll the BEST**_**! **_**Amen**_**.**

**Mary.**

Membaca surat yang ia temukan pegangantangga sebelah bawah menuju kamarnya, pikiran Antonio langsung terbayang pada gadis Seychelles yang merupakan rekan kerjanya itu.

**23. 'Met ultah, ya **—**Emil**.

Seorang _Icelander_, _partner _bisnis perusahaannya, menuliskan kertas bertuliskan kalimat singkat yang tertempel di pegangantangga sebelah atas itu.

Dan Antonio semakin tidak sabar untuk segera sampai di kamarnya.

**24. Selamat ulang tahun~~ Semoga semakin kaya raya dan mati masuk surga :D Amin. Tiino**

Sedikit merutuki pemuda asal Finlandia yang seperti menyumpahinya segera mati selesai merayakan hari ulang tahunnya ini, Antonio tetap tak dapat menahan senyumnya.

Kertas dari Tino sudah ia temukan di punggung sofa yang dilewatinya.

**25. Selamat ulang tahun :D dan semoga kau segera mengetahui eksistensiku di perusahaanmu :') **—**Matthew** (?)

'Matthew? … Mungkin ini salah satu _random office boy _di perusahaanku?'pikir Antonio menatap kertas yang ia temukan di punggung sofa yang sama —persis bersebelahan dengan surat dari Tiino sebelumnya. Siapapun Matthew ini, ia sepertinya bukan orang kreatif.

**26. Selamat ulang tahun, Antonio. **_**Wish you all the best**_**, ya :D sebagai kado, aku sudah membelikan gaun terindah dan termahal untuk istrimu. Semoga dia semakin tambah cantik :D~**

**Grandpa Rome**

Sedikit keki juga mengetahui bahwa Kakek-tua-sialan-dan-bau-tanah-milik-Feliciano-dan-Lovino itu masih berani berkata-kata seperti itu tentang Bella. Lagipula, apaan? Ini 'kan ultahnya Antonio. Kenapa yang diberi hadiah malah Bella?

Dan surat keduapuluhenam itu tertemukan di permukaan sebuah _buffet _besar yang terletak di samping depan kamarnya.

Kamarnya….

Dan kedua _emerald _itu semakin bersinar saja saat melihat pintu berwarna putih cerah itu.

**27. A-**_**nd may God always bless you.**_

**N-**_**ever ever back down**_

**T-**_**ill you get all your dreams come true**_

**O-**_**r have all the happiness inside of your heart.**_

**N-**_**ow or forever,**_

**I-**_**nfinite perfection, that's what you always are.**_

**O-**_**f course, you know it's true.**_

**C-**_**an't let you forget that**_

**A-**_**lways, I'll be by your side,**_

**R-**_**esting my destiny with yours and**_

**R-**_**unning around this whole life together.**_

**I-**_**remember that there are words that I will never get tired to say**_

**E-**_**verytime, anytime.**_

**D-**_**arling,**_

**O-**_**ur memories and feelings won't fade a way even when you reach your 27 or another million days.**_

**Happy Birth Day :D **—**Bella.**

Tatapan _emerald _itu masih terarah pada kertas yang diambilnya dari permukaan pintu kamarnya. Pandangannya masih mengarah pada kertas itu —membaca ulang dan ulang semua kalimat itu. Setiap kata yang tertera. Setiap huruf yang tercipta. Seolah ia berusaha menyimpan baik-baik dan dalam-dalam setiap rangkaian kata yang tercipta, di memori otaknya.

Ia merasakan bahwa kertas ini seolah menjadi tujuan utama dari semua kertas yang telah ia temukan —surat utama dari 26 surat lain yang kini terlipat rapi di saku kemejanya.

Menghirup napas dalam-dalam, Antonio tertawa perlahan saat merasakan guyuran hangat perasaan yang melingkupi hatinya. Hangat. Nyaman. Seperti dulu. Tak berubah sekalipun bertahun telah terlewati. Sekalipun waktu telah membuat semuanya hanya sekedar memori.

Hanya dengan membaca semua kalimat yang baginya, lebih indah dari puisi para malaikat surga, ini, membuatnya merasa bahwa hari ini adalah hari paling bahagia dan terindah baginya.

_Infinite perfection _—seperti itulah dirinya merasa sekarang. Hanya dengan semua ini, dia merasa bahwa dirinya adalah sebuah kesempurnaan tiada batas, hari ini, atau selamanya.

Perlahan tangannya terulur. Kedua matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Jantungnya berdetak cukup keras. Entah mengapa ia merasa semakin penasaran, dan di saat yang sama, demikian antusias.

Seolah ketika ia membuka pintu itu, maka terdapat bom yang akan membuat rumah ini meledak hancur.

Tangannya menyentuh gagang berwarna keemasan itu.

Memutarnya pelan.

Mendorongnya perlahan, sembari memajukan dirinya selangkah untuk memasukinya.

Dan entahlah, ia tidak berpikir semua bisa menjadi lebih sempurna dari ini —

ZRASSSHHH! CPRAT

Antonio memejamkan mata erat ketika merasakan guyuran sesuatu yang dingin menerpa tubuhnya —ember berisi air di langit-langit dekat pintu kamar, terbalik begitu ia membuka pintu, dan otomatis, mengguyur tubuhnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Dan tak lupa, beberapa telur yang memuntahkan isinya secara artistik saat menyentuh kepala bersurai coklat tua itu.

—Tidak akan bisa lebih sempurna dari ini —

Dan segera saja, bebunyian beberapa terompet terdengar riuh di ruangan sederhana itu bersamaan dengan tertebarnya warna-warni _confetti_ dan helai-helai kertas pita—berterbangan di udara sekitar Antonio bagaikan kerlap-kerlip cahaya ajaib dari dunia dongeng.

—Selain pada dua waktu tertentu; pernikahannya dan saat ia mengetahui bahwa ia telah menjadi seorang Ayah—

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUUUUUNNNN (Sayang~~ / Ayah! / _Bloody Spaniard_! / _Aru_! / Honhon~ / _Bastardo_! / Ve~ / Antonio-_san_ / Kesese) ~~!"

—Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, tak pernah merasa lebih sempurna dari ini.

The End

* * *

(1) Tidak perlu disebutkan namanya —imajinasi pembaca saja. Karakter ini hanya sebagai pelengkap kebahagiaan keluarga SpaBel. Oho #bilang aja ga mau mikir #plak

(2) _Just in case _ada yang belum _ngeh _terhadap penulis masing-masing surat, inilah mereka sesuai urutan nomor surat (1-27): Prussia, Hongaria, Romano, Perancis, Swedia, Inggris, Jepang, Veneziano, Jerman, Cina, Amerika Serikat, Liechtenstein, Austria, Rusia, Belanda, Belorusia, _Imaginative character _(:D), Norwegia, Mesir, Swiss, Yunani, Seychelles, Islandia, Finlandia, Kanada, Romawi Kuno, dan tentu saja, Belgia :D #ngos-ngosan

* * *

**My retarded comment**

Ya, saya tahu bahwa ini sangat _cheesy _dan _something like crap_. Tapi saya tidak bisa menahan ide perayaan ulang tahun bersama keluarga dan teman-teman. Yah, satu-dua hal terinspirasi dari _story's picture _fic ini sendiri, dan satu lagi dari sebuah lagu yang saya lupa namanya #ngumpet di dalam Porsche Antonio #pilih2 tempat persembunyian keren

Dan oh ya, ini bisa dikatakan juga berbasis pada pengalaman saya sendiri. Terutama ide kertas yang nempel di tempat / benda-benda yang biasa disentuh. Tahun kemarin saya saat ultah, dan berpikir bahwa seseorang tertentu lupa pada ultah saya (padahal sudah pukul sebelas malam :/ dan mau ganti tanggal). Pada saat saya masuk rumah, sedikit banyak kejadiannya bisa digambarkan oleh Antonio di atas— mendapat _surprise _tempelan-tempelan kertas demikian dari seseorang itu plus beberapa teman dan keluarga, dan sungguh, sangat menyentuh sekali :D Bedanya, jika Antonio dapat tempelan surat dari 27 orang, maka saya cuma dari delapan orang doang :D Dan jika Antonio pulang pake Porsche, maka saya pulang hanya naik motor #plak #ga penting

Jadi, menurut Anda bagaimana? :D

* * *

**Bagi seorang Author, Review/konkrit/saran/dukungan/pujian *plak* sangat dibutuhkan demi memberi semangat untuk terus dan terus berkarya. **_**Feedback **_**adalah semangat bagi kami untuk terus melangkah #bleh! :) Tapi, serius 0.0**

**Mari dukung**** cipta karya**** dengan membudayakan **_**feedback **_**selesai membaca~~ :D**

_Thank you all :*_

-d.i.s.-


End file.
